Flashing Lights
by britannysnow
Summary: AU: Chloe is a famous singer who just lost her manager due to her partying habits and her inability to listen to suggestions. Beca overhears the two and swoops in, offering to become her manager. The story blossoms from there.
1. Chapter 1

_Why is this strap so abrasive on my shoulder? I could have sworn the saleswoman told me that this "state of the art" laptop carrier wouldn't cut into my skin when I walked around with my precious equipment. What a lie._ Beca sighed and tried to wriggle her thumb underneath the linen strap to lessen the pain as it chafed her skin. The sun was blindingly bright and warm to a suffocating degree. Not the ideal weather day for a girl like Beca, who regardless of how high the sun was in the sky, how much rain was pouring down, or how much snow was piled up in the ground, decided to wear her usual dark-washed jeans, combat boots, a tank-top, and an unbuttoned plaid shirt.

The temperature was just one of Beca's worries; not only was it ridiculously early in the morning (the last time Beca remembered being up this early was when she went to Barden University for a year to end the constant pleas from her father to get an education. That idea failed terribly.), but her station manager Luke had given her a last minute assignment since her co-worker and friend Jesse could not do it. She was supposed to be searching for new talent on Youtube, or wherever singers desperate for the limelight were.

Approaching her favorite coffee shop, Beca sighed as a woman dressed in generic business clothes stepped in front of her and did not even bother to hold the door. Rolling her eyes, Beca pulled open the door with a noise of struggle and stepped inside. When a blast of cold air breezed over her face, a small smile tugged at one corner of her lips. Letting her eyes flicker around the small space, she was relieved to find that her usual table was open. Weaving through the morning masses of people shouting out coffee orders, Beca placed her bag on the table and slid into the double person booth that faced away from the window. She looked at the leather bag with disdain, for the fact that her shoulders felt much better after she had taken the bag off, and gently opened the velcro flaps and pulled out her laptop. Oblivious to the conversations around her, Beca became immersed into her own little world of music and such as she typed in random search terms to hopefully find some talent on the internet.

_Hm. This group seems pretty good. They've got decent equipment too, which either means rich parents or perhaps they're working citizens. Searching their profile, Beca saw that they only lived a few hours away and she could easily get them all up here._ Sending Luke a quick message with their Youtube channel name, Beca resumed her searching.

It was only when the two voices next to her started rising in pitch that Beca snapped back to reality. Looking up, she found that the café had emptied out and the workers behind the counter were lounging casually as they had small talk. Looking to the right through her peripherals, Beca saw a flash of red hair as a woman shook her head vigorously denying whatever the other woman had just accused. Having the sense to not stare directly at the two fighting, she pretended to be typing something on her laptop as she listened in.

"Chloe, I have been constantly suggesting that you expand out to rap! I've heard you in the car, you could handle it."

"Me? Rap? Are you serious! Look at me, I'm a human puppy." Chloe protested, trying to ignore how ridiculous a suggestion like that even was.

"See? This is exactly what I mean. You never listen to me at all. I tell you to calm down with the nightclub visits, you go on a weekend binge! Paparazzi shots everywhere, scandalous headlines as someone snaps a picture of you with some bimbo, locked lips. You're running yourself into the ground." _Ouch, that must hurt to hear._

"Oh, come on. I'm a bit promiscuous and a bit obvious about it when I'm drunk. I'll tone it down."

"No, you won't. You always say that," there was a pause as Jane must have taken a sip from her coffee – no doubt some crazy order, espresso with no foam and three shots of flavoring. You know, the order that pisses off every barista when they have to make it. "but you never follow up." There was another lull in the conversation as Chloe silently agreed with the woman.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But I don't understand how any of these small things make it okay fort you to stop being my manager." Chloe said, her voice loud towards the end, almost spitting the words.

"Because you blow me off when we try to discuss my pay. You ignore me when I try to get you gigs, you want to go out and party. You hardly listen to the executives when they ask you to make your new album in a specific direction. And I hear rumors about what you say about me. How I'm insufferable, and you'd trade me for another manager in a heartbeat. Is that what you want Chloe? Because I'm fine with that."

"It was never like that, Jane, ever! I'd never gossip about you…" The redhead squeaked, obviously uncomfortable that she was almost shouting in a small coffee shop. She almost seemed intimidated by the other woman.

"Chloe, don't play dumb with me. Your treatment of me has been atrocious and I'm not going to sit here and manage you with a fake smile on my face as you repeatedly ignore my decisions and suggestions, and I repeatedly have to continue cleaning up your messes."

"Oh, come on! I've never mistreated you ever, Jane. You picked me up off the streets and got me signed with Atlantic Records. I'm eternally in your debt. God knows where I'd be if you hadn't. I'd probably be singing in some shady hole in the wall bar with guys making grabs at me all night. I realize that ignoring your suggestions is rude, but I want to keep the new album how I want it to be, make my own choices. I have this… this gut feeling that this album will change a lot. Please, you must understand that." Beca didn't even have to be looking at the two to pick up that the girl Chloe's voice was faltering. The situation was affecting her deeply. A deep exhale of breath sounded out from Jane as she drummed her nails on the linoleum tabletop.

"I understand that. I do. But you're just not going anywhere Chloe. Nobody wants to pay to see you, and the execs have been discussing dropping you from the label. I don't want to drag my career down with you." When Jane stood up and walked out from behind the small divider that separated Beca's table and theirs, she was not one bit surprised when she recognized the woman. It was the rude person who hadn't bothered to hold the door for her and made it her personal goal to get inside the coffee shop before her as if her life depended on it. Yes, the small act of not being courteous shouldn't matter much to Beca, but it was so early in the morning and she was a crabby person until she got her coffee. Her typing was much slower now and it just seemed like she was some crazy person tapping random keys, trying to focus on the other two instead.

"I… I can't believe you'd say something like that." The redhead said meekly, not yet moving from her seat at the table. It was another moment before the sound of wood scraping on tile signaled to Beca that both women were standing now. "Jane, don't do this. What am I supposed to do without a manager? You've heard the stories about the managers that Atlantic Records lends out, they're horrible and mean and rude." Chloe pleaded. Beca was slightly disgusted that the poor girl was begging for Jane to not quit being her manager, especially after the manager had just told Chloe she was nothing.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'll write up the official papers releasing you from any legal contracts and then I'll be on my way." Jane said with brevity, turning on her heels to leave the shop. A defeated Chloe sat back down and cradled her head in her hands, pushing her ginger locks back with a sigh. Beca could hear something being mumbled inaudibly, watching Chloe shake her head sadly.

_This is my chance. I could get my foot in the music industry. And at Atlantic Records! God, the places I could go and the people I could meet if I worked with them. I should offer to manage her. Yeah, I should._ Beca internally reassured herself, scribbling her number on a napkin before sliding her laptop back into her bag. Slipping the strap over her shoulder again with a small frown, she approached Chloe.

"Uh, hi." She started off. There was no way she was going to just smoothly slide in front of the clearly upset girl and offer her managing services. It pained Beca when the redhead looked up with slightly red eyes, wiping them with a sniffle.

"Oh, hello. Sorry about… all this," Chloe motioned to her face swiftly with a flick of her hands, "just lost my manager."

"I was listening." _Oh god, that sounded creepy. Backtrack, Mitchell, backtrack!_ "I mean, I overheard. You guys started getting loud towards the end. She had no right to say that to you, about your current career point." Beca consoled softly, giving a soft smile. Chloe sniffled again and gave a weak smirk at Beca's embarrassment for admitting to eavesdropping.

"Thanks. I guess she's kind of right though, I haven't gotten any collaboration offers or anything. Anyways, do you need something?"

Beca cleared her throat and held onto the napkin with a tight grip. It was crinkled quite a bit by now, but still legible. "I work for a small radio station-slash-recording studio. You appear to have a pretty solid idea for your album, which is good. I'd like you to maybe come down some day this week and check it out? I could manage you. I know some stuff about managing and the music industry." Beca held out the napkin with her number on it, hoping to god that Chloe would take the sign and take it from here. Chloe looked at the number and back to Beca.

"Thank you, really, but I think my recording label is going to temporarily give me a manager. Plus there is a lot of legal work to bring in someone not related to the label, which is probably why Jane left in such a huff. She's got a lot of work to do to get away from this cleanly."

"I overheard that too. Sounds like the managers there are rough. Are you sure?" Beca tried once more, giving a hopeful grin, tilting her head to the side. She didn't really have the appearance to pull the puppy-dog card, but she could try.

"I need to talk to my label first to see what they want to do, and of course get all the legal papers worked out with Jane." Chloe admitted, giving a small nod.

"So you mean that there's a chance then?" Beca asked, giving her trademark smirk.

"I guess so. I'll call you when I hear something new about all of this."

"Awesome. Alright, thank you. It was a pleasure talking to you." The brunette awkwardly stuck out her hand and shook Chloe's. Turning away from Chloe, she slid her bag further up her shoulder and approached the counter to buy a muffin, making small talk with the barista. She was absorbed on her phone when the chocolate chip muffin, her favorite, was placed in front of her.

"Hey, were you just talking to Chloe Beale?" The lanky man behind the counter asked. He had a bit of an acne problem and his apron hung on him like a curtain. Beca took pity on him, what a terrible job it must be to be barked at all day.

"Yeah. Why?" Beca asked, intrigued. Maybe he knew her?

"I'm a huge fan of hers. I listened to her first album, it was really great. Do you know her?"

"Not really, but I may become her manager. The woman you saw storming out a few minutes ago is her ex-manager." Beca didn't dare share much more. Chloe's life was private, or at least it deserved to be.

"That's awesome! Tell her I said hi for me or something? She deserves more recognition. Maybe one day I could tell people that Chloe Beale visited the coffee shop I worked in, and they'll all be envious." Beca was slightly creeped out as she watched the boy daydream, sliding him a five before leaving the shop, feeling rather confident about how things went with Chloe.

* * *

Jiggling her keys in the lock, Chloe groaned as the door would not relent. The door had been deteriorating lately. This showed by the way it made a horrendous creaking noise when opened, or like just now, how it was a struggle to unlock it. When she got inside, she expertly tossed her keys towards the kitchen, pausing a moment to see if they would land on the counter and not slip to the floor. When they stilled on the countertop, Chloe pumped her fist and gave a semi-silent cheer. Going through her purse to look for her phone, her perusing fingers stopped when they came across a napkin. Pulling it out of her purse, she turned it in her hands examining it. A number was scrawled across it. Oh, it was that hot brunette at the coffee shop today. She had offered to be my manager. I should look into that…

Sighing, Chloe looked around her apartment. It was a steal, truly. After her first album had a huge success, she decided to splurge and buy herself a nice place. She had always lived in dingy areas, with always flickering yellow lights and chipped paint. But now she had a nice, modern home. Her walls were decorated with various indie albums, and a framed picture of when she was nominated for a Grammy for Best Song of the Year. She hadn't received much recognition since that, due to her partying habits.

One could say Chloe liked to party. A lot. It was often that the ginger woke up to find her place trashed. Nightclubs were like her second home. There was something so thrilling and electrifying about dancing with a bunch of strangers. Her partying habits had recently got in the way of her career, though, and that wasn't good. Instead of going to the recording studio to try out some ideas, Chloe would be sprawled across her bed hungover. Speaking of hungover, alcohol was another close friend of Chloe's. It pushed back bad thoughts and brought forward the good. It loosened her up and made her feel free. This pissed of her ex-manager Jane to no end. Paparazzi _loved _taking pictures of a drunk starlet as she tries to make her way home. It gave Chloe a bad reputation that would take weeks of smoothing over as she appeared at events and supported charities to better her appearance.

Looking down, Chloe realized that she still held the napkin in her hand. Walking carefully over to her phone, she called up one of the executives at Atlantic Records and asked about the work that would be involved if she brought in an outside manager like Jane. There was going to be some paperwork it seemed, but that was fine. Hanging up, she poured a rum and coke and drifted her way towards the couch. Plopping down, she turned on the T.V. in front of her and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Why she didn't just call the mysterious girl when she was near her house phone was beyond Chloe. Dialing in the number, she waited for a moment before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Chloe." There was a silence. On the other side of the line, Beca was doing a small victory dance, trying to keep her excited squeals muffled. "…Chloe Beale?" Chloe added, thinking that Beca had no idea who she was.

"Oh, hi! So, have you thought about my offer?" Beca asked.

"I have. I called up my label and there's some paperwork in the future but it all looks pretty easy to figure out. Jane usually did all of this, but it's about time I became a little more independent."

"Awesome! Do you need me to come in to sign anything?"

"Actually yeah, I think they're going to fax over the papers soon. If you want to head over to my place, we can get this all ironed out. I live on 250 Livire Avenue."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Thank you so much for choosing me as your new manager! I'm honored to have this chance." And with that, the two ended the phone call On Chloe's side of the line, she had a pleasant smirk on her face as she sipped her drink, reclining her legs up onto the table in front of her. On Beca's side of the line, she was whooping and cheering.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's hands gripped the steering wheel of her beaten up Honda, drawing in a deep breath. If she could nab this job, she would be able to leave her job at the radio station. To be honest, it hadn't been fulfilling her in the way she had hoped it would be. Sure, immersing herself in a dusty room full of records and CDs was nice and made her feel happy, but it had been two years and she hadn't moved up at all. What hurt her the most is when she arrived at work one day and was trying to get Luke's attention about some band she found, she saw a basket of all of her mixes, seemingly untouched. Two years of mixes and efforts to get her music played on the radio and he hadn't even listened to them. The small coat of dust made this evident.

She had wanted to quit her job at the station for a while now, but her sentimental attachment to the place and the convenience of her best friend Jesse working there made it hard. If her new place in Chloe's career offered a better pay and a better chance of getting her name out there, albeit as a manager, she would take it.

As she turned a busy corner in L.A., she realized that this section of the city was notorious for having very hoity-toity houses with starlets and celebrities and such. The homes and apartments were also expensive, very expensive. Her car looked pathetically out of place as she drove past convertibles and lamborghinis, receiving a raised eyebrow from one or two drivers as she met them at a traffic light or stop sign. Approaching what should be Chloe's building, she wasn't too shocked to find a gate and a buzzer system. Craning out of her window to press the button that would connect her to someone inside the building, she grimaced as she felt her muscles strain to hold the button.

"Hello, welcome to Silver-eye Apartments. Are you visiting or returning home?" A man asked with an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Uhm, visiting. Chloe Beale? I think her number is 250." There was a silence as she guessed the man called Chloe's apartment. A minute or so later, there was a distinct buzzing noise as the gates creaked open, permitting her entrance.

She easily found a spot, considering that the building was fairly new and there were not many inhabitants yet. Perking up so that her face appeared in the rearview mirror, Beca brushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear and contemplated taking out a few of her ear adornments to seem more professional. Sighing, she undid the multiple clasps and placed two sets of earrings in her cup holder. Deciding that this would be the best that she would look without more work, she slipped out of the driver's seat and stood up, squinting her eyes at the sun that reflected off the building. Tugging the door open, she stepped inside and looked around the very silent lobby and the various business and Hollywood types bustling around. Beca walked up, feeling very out of her element, to the woman seated behind the chrome topped desk and waited to be noticed. The woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun looked up and cleared her throat, pushing her glasses up, waiting for Beca to state her reason of bothering her.

"…Okaaay," Beca drawled, shaken by the silence. "Uh, I'm here to visit Chloe Beale." The woman shifted in her chair to type something into her computer, before returning to Beca.

"Apartment 250, if you go in the elevator to my right and then up to the twenty-fifth floor, last apartment on the left if I'm correct. If not, I'm sure you could figure it out yourself." The woman remarked, signaling that the conversation was over when she returned to reading her magazine secretively behind the counter. Beca stood still for a moment and laughed inwardly before turning to get into the elevator that conveniently had just opened up. She stepped inside and was surprised when she brought her gaze up to meet Chloe's strikingly blue eyes.

"Oh, Beca! Hi, I just came down to help you find your way up if you were here yet. And clearly you are." Chloe motioned to the brunette with a smirk.

"Hey, yeah I just got here." Beca slid in next to the redhead and was relieved that nobody else joined them on the elevator. She had always hated how quiet and uncomfortable it was to stand there in silence with the occasional cough or shuffle of feet. She felt eyes on her when Chloe turned to look at her, as if scrutinizing the girl that could become her manager. Beca side-eyed her and then turned her head with an intrigued look on her face.

"Do you need something?" She asked harmlessly, hoping to god it didn't come out as a snide remark.

"A few of your earrings are missing." Chloe stated, leaning closer to affirm her own observation.

"What? Oh, yeah. I took them out to seem more professional." Beca admitted with a sheepish chuckle. Chloe was so close Beca could almost smell her shampoo. _Stop it Beca, keep it professional!_ Chloe grinned and batted at Beca's shoulder.

"I liked them in. Don't worry about acting like that, Jane was too uptight and it bothered me. Having someone a bit more… loose, I guess, would be refreshing." Chloe murmured, which honestly did make Beca feel at ease.

It was only a moment before the metal doors clicked open, revealing the floor that Chloe lived on. Beca was surprised to find that she was at the top of the building. Chloe exited the elevator and brought her to the last room on the right, silently pleased to find that the snarky woman at the front desk had been wrong. Beca looked out the window that was adjacent to her, pleased to find a nice breeze drifting in through the open French doors. When she heard the door that Chloe had been fighting with open, she turned and her jaw almost went slack. The place was beautiful.

White walls that were splashed with color by albums and paintings surrounded the perimeter. A clean glass spiral staircase led up to a loft that was open to the downstairs area. Underneath the ceiling of the loft was an office with several bookshelves. Her living room was compact and small, which surprised Beca due to the vast amount of space that was available, and her kitchen was modern with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. It was like a magazine. Chloe spun on her heel and let her hand sweep inside, as if to present her place.

"Welcome to chateau de Beale." She said happily, letting Beca gawk.

"I-It's beautiful." The brunette immediately kicked herself in the head mentally for saying such a cliché stupid thing. The only silver lining to her stupidity was a melodic giggle elicited from Chloe. It was such a comforting sound that Beca found herself with a pleasant grin on her face. She watched Chloe whisk off to the kitchen to peruse her refrigerator. A moment later, her upper half of her body reappeared behind the countertop to reveal a bubbly redhead holding the necks of two beer bottles in her hands with a grin.

"I hope you don't mind beer. Haven't got much else, not very classy when it comes to the alcohol department." Chloe admitted with a sheepish smirk.

"No, no, it's fine." Beca assured, swiping the bottle from her with a grin. Before she could say the words to ask for one, Chloe handed her a bottle opener and she popped the cap off, watching amusedly as the effervescence drifted from the opening. She looked up to see Chloe motioning her to the couches. The redhead grabbed a folder from the table and opened it, spreading its contents across the surface rather elegantly. Why Beca noticed how smooth her hand movements were was unknown to her. Leaning forward, she had a quite desirable view of Chloe's cleavage, something that the sleazier of the music industry credited for Chloe's success. Blinking her eyes rapidly she forcibly turned her head back to the papers.

"Alright, so if you're really up for this, you need to know what you're getting into. You should read," Chloe looked over the papers quickly before handing Beca several. "…these and you'll get the gist of what is required and expected. After you read that, I'll have you sign a few things." Beca leaned back against the couch and took a swig of her drink, letting her eyes skim over the details. It was all simple stuff, legal contracts and stuff. Beca could piece together what most of it meant form her history with Luke and signing contracts for new talent. After making sure there was nothing fishy in the papers, nothing about having to sacrifice her firstborn son or anything, she returned the papers to the table and nodded to Chloe who handed her a pen, almost bouncing in her seat. She signed her initials where Chloe pointed, and when Chloe leaned back she clicked the pen closed and grinned.

"Well, I guess I'm your manager now." She raised a brow when Chloe didn't say anything, and squeaked a sound of surprise when the redhead lurched forward and hugged Beca, almost sloshing her drink over. When Beca went rigid, Chloe could tell that the brunette wasn't much of a touchy person and leaned back, giving a small smirk.

"Oh, gosh, Beca I'm so excited! I think we're going to be fast friends. I'll tell you now I don't want us to have strictly business relationship." Beca choked on the sip that she had taken, sitting up. Chloe flustered and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Oh, god, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that we'd be friends too. Y'know, talk to each other about stuff other than work."

"Oh. Okay." Beca stuttered, wiping her lips. She could admit that the wording had taken her off guard. Chloe lightly punched her shoulder.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and calm down!" Chloe said with a laugh.

"So is that it then? That's all I had to do to become your manager?" Beca asked, a bit suspicious.

"Well, no. There's a lot of work that I have to do at the label's offices and you might have to too." Chloe said, spinning on her foot.

"Alright. I just have to quit my job at the station and then I'll be free pretty much all day." After a finishing off her beer, Chloe and her parted ways, for Chloe had to get to the label's offices to get the rest of the paperwork and Beca had to do the thing she had been dreading. Quit her job at WBUJ.

* * *

The following day, Beca paused outside the door, her hand in a steely grip on the metal of the door to the station. She inhaled deeply and pulled it open, stepping inside. Her normal walking gait was skewed as she paced around the place, waiting for Luke to step outside after he set up a queue of music. When the tall blonde came outside and saw the pensive look on Beca face, he crossed his arms.

"Is everything alright, Becky?" He asked with a thick British accent.

"Beca. It's Beca." She stated flatly, a slight tinge of anger in her voice. She had been working there for so long and Luke still couldn't get it right. It didn't help when Jesse called her Becky around the station too to mock Luke.

"What?" Luke asked, astounded.

"My name is Beca, not Becky. Unless I got a name change without me knowing." Beca deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was a brief moment of silence between the two, until Beca cleared her throat to continue on.

"Anyways, I come bearing bad news."

"Oh? Did you break the equipment I lent yo—" Luke started, cut off by Beca.

"No, no. I would never. I'm uh… I'm here to tell you I'm quitting." The immediate look of sadness on Luke's face killed her.

"Why're you quitting?" He asked, his eyes like a puppy's. Perhaps he really did like Beca being around. He sure as hell didn't show it.

"I got a job offer. To be a manager for Chloe Beale."

"What?! Are you serious! I love her music. Wow, Beca. Normally I would ask you to stay and rethink it, but strangely enough I think you should go for it." Luke nodded, reaching his hand behind his head to itch his neck.

"Wow, really? Did not expect that." Beca mumbled. "I'll bring back the equipment I borrowed and a list of the talent I found before I got the offer. Can't just leave you with nothing."

"Alright. Do you want to tell Jesse or should I give you a head start?" The station-owner knew that Jesse would be pained by Beca leaving. The two never hung out anymore after Beca gave up on college, but were very close when they were at work. With a sigh, Beca replied.

"I should tell him. Rip the bandaid off quick." To this, Luke nodded and retreated back to his booth. As if on cue, Jesse walked in, calling out to Luke that he was sorry that he was late. Beca gazed up at the clock and saw it was only three minutes past his shift starting time. It wasn't surprising that he was guilty over being three minutes late.

"Hey, Jesse." Beca started. The tone of her voice was a pathetic dead giveaway that she had nothing good to talk about.

"Alright, just spit it out Mitchell." Jesse prodded, relaxing his rushed stance from arriving late.

"I'm leaving the station for another job." Jesse quirked his brow and waited for her to continue. "I was in my usual coffee shop and overheard two people arguing. Turns out that it was Chloe Beale and her manager. Long story short, her manager quit and I offered to take the position on a whim. She accepted the offer and I already signed the documents so don't try to convince me to stay with those puppy eyes!" Beca watched as Jesse sifted through his bag, pulling out a magazine. She was a bit surprised that Jesse of all people would buy these trash magazines, but her thoughts ended when she saw that she was on the cover. "What the…" The cover read "_**CHLOE BEALE DROPS OLD MANAGER, NEW MANAGER APPEARS.** Coffee barista shares story how ex-manager and Chloe fought in the shop and went their separate ways. Beca Mitchell swooped in and offered to take the position. Flip to page 34 for more info!_" Beca immediately thumbed to the page, disgusted to find several more small photos of her leaving Chloe's apartment.

"I'm happy for you Becs. I am. Just saddened that we basically won't see each other at all now. Promise me we'll hang out? Maybe introduce me to Chloe! Tell her how sexy I am, how hot." Jesse teased.

"Ew. Gross." Beca said with a scoff, relieved that this entire ordeal had been rather easy. Grabbing her few things that she had kept at the station, she returned home and settled in for a good night of sleep.

* * *

She was in the middle of a dream where she was in a club with flashing lights immersing her. While her new track played, she watched the bodies sway to the beat. Something was bothering her though. Over the bass line, what seemed to be the ringing of a cellphone sounded out, gradually increasing in pitch until the patrons of the club were covering their ears. Suddenly, Beca snapped awake and groped around her night table for her phone. Reading the caller information she saw that Chloe had called her three times before this call. Pressing her thumb lazily into the green accept button, she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked groggily, trying to wipe the cobwebs of sleep from her eyes.

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone on the other side squeaked all too loud. The brunette held her phone away from her ear for a moment before returning it. "My ride ditched me. Could you come pick me up?" Chloe drawled, clearly drunk. Beca looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 3:34 A.M. Groaning, she slid her legs to the floor and slipped on shoes.

After Chloe tried to tell her the information, taking several tries as the struggled to read the street sign since she was drunk, Beca found her keys. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."


End file.
